Dark Triumph
by ArtemiaNight
Summary: Naraku has won, lives were lost in that Final Battle. A dark future awaits Kagome. Will Darkness prevail? WARNING! GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

"talking"

'thinking'

Dark Triumph

Chapter 1

Dark Reckoning

~~Prologue~~

-Kagome's Point of View-

It was an ordinary day, warm, sunny; just like every other day this summer. It was quiet and peaceful in the village as we were taking a much needed break from hunting down Naraku. Among all of the peace, there was a foreboding air of tension and we all knew why. There wasn't a single Shikon Jewel shard that wasn't either in my possession or in Naraku's dirty hands.

The final battle was bound to happen soon and we didn't waste a single moment. We all trained to hone our skills, making sure we were all prepared to fight. Inuyasha had mastered his Tetsuiga, fully unlocking the powers of his father's favored sword, Sango had prepared poisons, antidotes, and maintained our weapons, Miroku had created powerful sutras and protective charms and was giving them to nearby villages, even Shippo was trying to learn new tricks and skills. I had traveled to several monasteries to train with monks and priestesses to greater increase my spiritual powers and archery. Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru made a truce between each other, finally realizing they needed to set aside their differences to take down Naraku. Sesshomaru had an army at his disposal that were also going to join us in battle, at least now we had a decent number of allies.

We all felt prepared for the upcoming battle, if only we could find the evil demon himself...seems he went into hiding, probably making ferocious demons and building up his army to combat us with. The mere thought made my stomach sick. I dreaded the day when we would finally went toe to toe with Naraku, who knows if we were even strong enough to defeat him. He had all but one shard of the Sacred Jewel, the one that I held safely within my heart. He wouldn't be able to sense the shard there. For now, it was the only way to lure the vile demon out of hiding, he would come for it eventually, that is why our group and Sesshomaru's army were camped out in a large clearing, just waiting for Naraku to show up at any given time.

I looked at the hundreds of tents sprawled around the field, many soldiers were sparring or resting. From a distance I could make out Inuyasha and Sesshomaru engaged in a duel. It made me happy to see the two brothers helping each other to become stronger. Sango and Miroku were in the armory section, making sure all of the weapons were sharpened and ready for battle. Myself, I was sitting in front of the tent I shared with Inuyasha, Shippo was asleep on my lap. My hand subconsciously touched the mating mark that adorned my neck now. 'Hard to believe it's been two months already, time sure flew by on me.'

I smiled at the memory. Five months ago, only a couple months after the final passing of Kikyo, Inuyasha had approached me one evening under the full moon and confessed his feelings for me and apologized for all of the drama that happened when Kikyo had been alive. On that night, he declared to me that he wanted me to become his mate, that he wanted to live together with me because I had always accepted him as he was, half-demon and all. That night, we held each other in an embrace that lasted throughout the night. I remembered the feeling of Inuyasha's fangs sinking into my neck, but the pain quickly passed, in their place a mating mark in the shape of a pink crescent moon appeared, signifying me as his mate. The next morning, we traveled back to my era to tell my family, they were thrilled to hear the news to say the least. Before we left, I packed a large assortment of medical supplies and necessities; for who knows when the next time I would be able to travel back to my home.

That was the last time I was able to visit home, and since then I noticed a change in myself. I had packed a large box of feminine hygiene products, but a month passed and I never had to use them. After going to Kaede, she told me that I was now with child. I was of course thrilled at the news, but dreaded the upcoming battle even more. At this rate, I may not be able to participate and fight alongside my friends and comrades. Since telling Inuyasha the news, he has been overprotective of me, not letting me train with the others in fear that I would hurt myself or our child. It was sweet, but very annoying at the same time. I worry about the battle ahead, I had faith in our strength and numbers, but I also sensed something very ominous that I could not figure out what it was. I blamed my nerves and increased hormones, but still...

In that moment, that's when it happened. I felt the ominous presence closer than ever before. In the midst of this perfect day, the sun was clouded by a large purple cloud, the blue sky turned black. Everyone scrambled to get to their weapons and ready to fight, but they weren't fast enough. A large horde of grotesque- looking demons launched their attack. I shook Shippo awake, sleepy-eyed he looked up at me.

"What's going on Kagome?" he asked, still half-asleep.

"Shippo, listen to me. I need you to find Rin and run to the hideout we made for you. Naraku has finally made his move." I explained.

He was now fully awake and alert, ready to move. He quickly gave me a tight hug.

"Please come find us when it's over, be strong Momma" he relied.

My eyes widened and filled with tears, this was the first time he had ever called me Momma. I loved him like my own child. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Please be strong as well my son, protect Rin and yourself, if the demons find you then you must run, do not fight them. You have to live. I love you, Shippo. I promise I will find you once this is all over with." I gave him a kiss on the forehead and smiled. "We will win, don't you worry." With a nod, Shippo took off, already sniffing the air for Rin's scent.

I wiped me tears away and grabbed my battle clothes and quickly changed. I was garbed in a traditional priestess's outfit, a fitting outfit for my station. My hair was tied into a high ponytail and instead of sandals, I wore black boots. With my quiver secured onto my back and bow in hand, I rushed into battle as well.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were easy to find because of their long, silver hair; they were already engaged in combat with the demons, Sango and Miroku were in the air on Kirara with Miroku's Wind Tunnel going strong. I surveyed the area, looking for Naraku's whereabouts. I closed my eyes and focused on the Jewel, it had to be here somewhere. By focusing on the Jewel shard hidden within my heart, I used it to strengthen my senses, broadening my field of vision. Far off in the distance I saw Koga and the wolf tribes coming our way from the mountains, no doubt that he had been keeping his nose tuned to Naraku's scent. I was happy to see the coming of more allies.

I continued my search, he had to be nearby, probably watching and waiting for the perfect time to swoop in when we're worn out. I wasn't going to give him the chance. I would find him and alert Inuyasha and the others of his location. There was a forest that bordered the clearing from the West and South, he may have found a spot there, but I was worried that Naraku may find the hideout that I had constructed for Shippo and Rin. For as uneasy as I felt, I couldn't risk going and checking on them, Naraku may follow me and corner me. The uneasiness grew and I couldn't contain the vomit that came up.

'This is not the time for me to have morning sickness.' I cursed my body's bad timing.

I felt a little better after emptying my stomach and drinking a bottle full of water, but this wasn't the time to take a break. I needed to find Naraku. Inuyasha didn't allow me to go into the battle zone because of my condition once I told him the news, I was to stay on the sidelines, scoping our Naraku and healing the injured if I was feeling up to doing so. The medics were already on the field, tending to those that were injured, but I couldn't risk diving into battle.

Gripping my bow tightly, I contained the tears that threatened to flow. I hated not being able to help, but I couldn't risk my unborn child's life. I turned my anger into determination and continued to survey the area around me, vowing not to stop until I found Naraku. Then I felt it, the Shikon Jewel's presence, coming close behind me!

I quickly notched an arrow onto my bow and fired in the direction of Naraku, a stream of purple light followed the arrow as it flew. A flash of purple light went off, I knew I had hit something. I saw the blackened aura of the Shikon Jewel surrounded by a purple smoke, it was still coming in fast towards me and I knew I had to move and get help.

I started to run in the direction of Inuyasha, but I wasn't fast enough, I was five months pregnant and I had gained a considerable amount of weight. Pain erupted from my shoulder and I was sent flying forwards. I saw my shoulder was bleeding considerably, but I used my arms to protect my belly. I tried to get up and run, but my ankle was injured from the landing. That's when I saw him.

Garbed all in purple and black, tentacles and hair blowing in the wind, was my enemy. His red eyes gleamed down at me, a smirk grazed his face. He saw that I was pregnant and couldn't run.

"Well now, I finally found you Kagome. You know why I'm here I'm sure." He spoke.

"I'll never hand over the Jewel Shard to you!" I yelled.

He smile grew, the evil intent shined in his red eyes.

"You will hand it over to me. If you don't, I will tear you apart and rip away your child as you watch, then I will go after your precious half-breed mate." he replied, his tentacles twitched in anticipation as one of them flew towards me.

I quickly put up a protective barrier around myself and it collided with the purifying barrier. It hissed as the evil touched my pure barrier. But I knew I couldn't keep it up for very long. My body used most of my energy for my child. I had to do something and quick.

Naraku continued to hurl his tentacles at me, knowing that he would eventually wear me down. I couldn't move while in the barrier, I wasn't strong enough, so I did the only thing I could.

"INUYASHA! HELP ME!" I screamed with all my strength. I hope someone heard my call.

"He won't come in time to save you dear Kagome! Your strength will soon be gone and shard will be mine before he even sees the life fade from your eyes!" sneered Naraku as he continued to attack my barrier.

I reached for my quiver and pulled out an arrow, my bow had been knocked out of my hand was hurled into the forest. I focused on sending spiritual energy into the arrow. I had one chance to do this. I carefully stood up and threw the arrow as hard as I could towards Naraku. While he was distracted I tried to run towards Inuyasha, hoping that he was on his way to me already. My ankle screamed at me in pain as I ran, but I continued until I saw the main battlefront. I could see Inuyasha hacking away at demons, trying to run in my direction.

'He heard my scream!' I was overjoyed to know that.

Inuyasha saw me running to him, he jumped over the demons and caught me as I fell to the ground.

"Kagome! You're hurt, did Naraku do this to you!?" he asked as he held me tightly.

I could only nod in response, my voice ached from screaming.

Inuyasha growled. "I'll make sure he pays for laying his slimy paws on you!"

Naraku then emerged from the trees. My arrow managed to break his armor, but nothing else.

Inuyasha stood up and swung his sword at Naraku, but was met with a purple barrier. Inuyasha quickly activated the barrier breaking power of Tetsuiga and swung again with the large, red blade. This time to sword broke through and made contact with Naraku. Naraku then jumped away, keeping his distance. The Tetsuiga's blade changed to the the diamond crusted form and instantly fired the Adamant Barrage. Naraku managed to dodge the flying pieces of diamond and struck with a tentacle. Inuyasha managed to dodge, but managed to get cut on his side.

I could only watch helplessly and Inuyasha fought for his life to save everyone else. I hated feeling so useless. I had trained so that this wouldn't happen, so that I could protect those I loved, but here I was, laying on the ground, letting Inuyasha do all of the work, putting his life on the line for mine.

Finally, I let loose the tears I had been holding back all this time. There had to be something I could do.. I felt the shard in my heart, reminding me of why I was here, why I was fighting. I had to restore the Jewel back to it's pure form and destroy Naraku. With that thought, the Jewel shard's power flowed throughout my body, empowering it and healing all of my wounds. I stood back up and rushed to Inuyasha's side.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous Kagome!" Said Inuyasha.

"I don't care, we're mates now and that means we protect each other and fight together!" I replied.

I gathered up the power that still flowed throughout my body and threw a ball of pure pink energy at Naraku, it dodged it easily though.

"So you're relying on the power of the Shikon Jewel? That must mean you have it somewhere on you. Then I'll tear you apart, bit by bit until I find it!" cried Naraku as he lashed towards me, tentacles ready to strike. Inuyasha rushed to protect me but was struck from behind by another demon. I hurried to put up a barrier but was too late, one of the tentacles had pierced my shoulder, another one wrapped itself around my legs. I was trapped. Inuyasha was to distracted by the demon and trying to rescue me that he got caught by the demons scythe- like arms. The demon then held Inuyasha, the arms wrapped around his neck, threatening to slice him.

I struggled to get free, but the power that once flowed through me, now was dormant within the shard. I was completely defenseless. Naraku walked closer to me, watching me squirm, trying to get free. "Looks like I've captured a lovely little butterfly, now give me the Jewel shard!" he yelled, a tentacle then pierced through my abdomen. I screamed in pain as he withdrew the tentacle, a mass of flesh was sent flying to the ground as I looked in horror as to what it was.

"My baby! You monster!" I screamed, tears flowing violently from my eyes. My baby had been torn from my body, there was no hope to save it. Naraku laughed at my pain, I saw Inuyasha crying as he watched helplessly.

"If you had just given me the shard yourself, this wouldn't have had to happen!" Naraku yelled as he pierced my heart, taking the it and the shard with it. I knew I was going to die here, I hoped I would.

"Kill him, I have what I want." Naraku sneered as he withdrew the tentacles, sending me falling to the ground. The last thing I heard was Inuyasha screaming, then I saw his head roll towards me as I landed on the ground. I didn't have the energy to scream, I could only cry as I saw the beautiful golden eyes that I loved so much fade into nothingness.

Naraku had all of the shards of Jewel now. We lost. Inuyasha was gone, and I wasn't going to make it either. I watched as Naraku fuse the remaining shard with the rest of it. His laughter rang through the battlefield. I knew we had lost. I closed my eyes and mourned for my baby, for Inuyasha, for everyone that lost their lives because of Naraku, and for all of the lives that will soon be lost because of him. I did not know what evil he was planning once he had the completed Jewel, but I was glad that I wasn't going to live to see it.

In my last moment I saw a white light and a strange pull over my body, as if I was flying away. Maybe I was going to heaven to join Inuyasha and my baby. I let myself be taken away to the unknown place. The last thing I saw was a tree, my tree and then nothing, only darkness.

 _This isn't the end, this is only the beginning._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry about the long hiatus! I've been pretty busy with college and starting a new job; but I'm hoping to update more!

~Artemia Night~

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Dark Triumph: Chapter 2

Engulfed in Darkness

-Sesshomaru's POV-

Light no longer existed in this world, there was only darkness, and despair. There was still sunlight and light generated from the lamps that glowed during the night in the streets; no..there was no more hope. All hope of winning was lost when I witnessed Naraku disembowel my half-brother, and then his precious mate and child. Naraku had won that day and his rule on the world proved that fact.

Humans and half-demons were now the bottom of the food chain; they are property to the demons, slaves, food, and other unspeakable horrors that I did not wish to think about. No human was to walk freely without their master, or else they were taken and then auctioned off if they had no master.

As a powerful demon lord, I did not fear living like the humans. When Naraku had confronted our army of his victory over Inuyasha and Kagome, I was one of many who shamed themselves in laying down their weapons at his feet and pledging their loyalty to the new ruler. I shamed my honor, my family, my comrades, my land, and myself. However, I knew what the outcome would be if we kept fighting, and I was not keen on making a trip to the Underworld. It was smarter to ally myself with the tyrant and slowly regain power and forces, and to hold onto hope that the young priestess's soul would be reincarnated once again to carry out her mission to reclaim the Shikon Jewel.

Clever as he was Naraku knew of the possibility of her soul being reincarnated. Naraku's first proclamation of law was to mandate the extermination of any and all individuals that carry spiritual powers. Countless innocent lives have been lost, many lost before they even began while still in the their mother's womb, or before they took their first breath. Many people carried hope that Naraku will die by the hands of the forsaken priestess, but much time has passed, and that hope is almost fully diminished

Two hundred years.

That is how much time has passed since that final battle. As I gaze upon the skyline of the tall buildings, I wondered if this is what the priestess's home era was like. No..her's would have been filled with peace, happiness, light; nothing like that despair that this world was consumed with.

Technology may have advanced well beyond what the young girl would have experienced thanks to the various types of demonic powers, but there was no comfort in that realization. Even now I had no comfort despite being granted the privilege to become the head of a major weapons manufacturing company; a privilege given to me by the tyrant that I gave my loyalty to so many years ago. I lived in a spacious mansion where I employed human servants to keep them under my protection, I wore the finest clothes, was chauffeured anywhere I pleased, and had money to do with how I wished. But this fake comfort had come from the loss of thousands, if not millions of lives, just to save my own.

I closed my eyes, willing the memories to fade into the deepest depths of my subconscious. I could not let Naraku know that what I truly felt, that mistake would cost me my life. I had to uphold my loyal character to him, to fake my loyalty was excruciating, but I have had years to perfect the act.

The clock on my computer screen read 6:23 pm, it was getting late. I saved the spreadsheets I was working on and shut down the computer, I would finish them tomorrow. I grabbed my briefcase and exited my spacious office. My secretary had already gone home for the day and the rest of the building was fairly empty by now. I was so absorbed in my thoughts today that I had forgotten to call my chauffeur to come and get me; I never wanted to have him stay at the building all day since I worked odd hours some days. My home wasn't far from the towering building and it was a nice evening, maybe a walk would do my some good.

'Who would have thought that the great Lord Sesshoumaru would come to be in such a dishonorable position' It was aggravating keeping my loay front while at work or in public. I had to pretend that I was all powerful and superior to the humans and lesser demons; which in some sense, I was, but I did not like it. I showed off my power by keeping servants at my manor, but unlike other demons, I gave them a wage, a place to stay on my grounds, and my protection.

Under Naraku's law, no harm can come to any humans who are under the protection of a master, however, the punishment was up to the owner of the slave. Many demons didn't bother punishing each other over something that was deemed expendable. I was one of the very few that would execute any demon that dared harm those under my protection.

At this hour, many of the humans were home with their masters, it is dangerous to walk around at night. When humans can be snatched up if they are seen without their master with them or if they were not wearing the mandated collar, they became cautious when adventuring outside in the open.

On the other side of the street I spotted a lesser demon with a frail girl in tow behind him. The girl was thin and wore baggy clothes that looked like they've never been washed before. I could smell the filth wafting off of her pale skin. I eyed the mandated collar clasped tightly around her throat, making note of the markings and name of her master. That was all I could do though, make mental lists of all the human slaves I came across and the demons that owned them like property. It made my teeth clench just thinking about how useless I was in the battle to help liberate the humans from this cursed world.

Taking my eyes away from the pair, I continued along my way, keeping my eyes alert of my surroundings, and that's when I saw it and my stomach turned in response.

In the distance, maybe five or six miles at best, was a cloud of smoke, rising into the air. A raid was happening at this very moment. Using my demonic speed, I easily crossed the distance to observe what was going on. I arrived in time to see a large truck turn away from the inflamed home, the humans hiding there were already taken into custody.

The property was had once been a large shrine, remnants of the Tori gate were strewn over the ground, nature slowly reclaiming the wood. I walked up the long flight of stairs; I kept my nose and ears trained on any signs of humans that may have eluded capture.

Once I reached the threshold, I took in the site in front of me. The buildings that once stood on this property had already been demolished as per one of Naraku's laws that outlawed any sort of practice of religion or expressing spiritual powers. The remains were engulfed in flames, smoke was rising steadily into the open sky. I honed in my sense, making sure that there was truly no one left here that I could rescue.

Then, I picked up on a familiar scent, one that I had believed was lost over the years. I ran to the source of the scent, I was certain that I was imagining it due to stress. The source was a large tree, obviously very old, but the flames that licked around the tree never touched it.

I reached out to touch the tree, it was warm beneath my clawed hand. As my skin touched the bark of the tree, a strange purple light seemed to split open the tree. I was blinded by the light, but then a strange weight was thrown on top of me. When the light dissipated, I was shocked at what I saw.

The weight that landed on top of me was a naked young woman with long black hair. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal orbs of blue. My eyes widened just as hers did.

The woman was none other than the priestess, Kagome.

 _It is time._


End file.
